It is the overall objective of the present invention to further improve and simplify the construction of toy cash registers of the type disclosed in the above-mentioned copending application and to enable the manufacture thereof even more economically, so that these educational toys can be sold at lower prices and thus be made available to more children who can enjoy and benefit from playing with such devices which are of an intriguing character but which help to familiarize them with numbers.
More specifically, the present invention enables the use of a unitary plastic case rather than a metal case, in a manner which simplifies assembly, an improved drawer construction of greater capacity but which does not utilize any more material or occupy any more space, an improved, simplified and lower-cost drawer-actuated clapper and bell mechanism, and an improved drawer-projecting spring and stop arrangement. These improvements reduce the cost of construction and also the weight of the finished assembly, so that savings in overall cost to the consumer result both from lower manufacturing costs and from lower cost of shipment.
Other features, objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.